


War Zone

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Hibari!!!, I don't even know what I did hahaha, I suck at writing cracks hahaha, and crazy, failed crack, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Hibari paused on his steps the moment he took one step into the meeting room.





	War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hibari Kyouya you problematic fave!!

Hibari paused on his steps the moment he took one step into the meeting room. His eyebrow twitched. Nothing was amissed, all the other occupant sat at their respective spots, with him being the last to arrive. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who sat by the head of the table, was chatting with Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi about something, nodding at him when he came in.

Nothing was wrong. It was peaceful, and quiet. _Too quiet_.

“Hibari? What’s wrong?” Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head, all too innocent that it seemed fake. Hibari narrowed his eyes at him, eyeing almost everyone warily. Slowly, he moved to his seat, closing the door behind him, not taking his eyes off any one of them, especially Rokudo Mukuro. He pulled the chair out and shifted to sit, only to jump away from an incoming pie.

In a blink of an eye, his tonfa was already out, glinting under the light as he glared at all of them.

Tsuna’s smile was ever so bright, eyes shining in amusement and mischief.

“ _Get him!_ ” And chaos. He swiftly moved left and right, dodging the hands and the pies all together. Lambo gleefully sneaked up on him when he was occupied by Gokudera and Yamamoto, who started using their weapon at him. He snickered and raised the hand he was holding onto the pie.

“Take this!” He shouted, and instantly died with a red mark across his forehead. “Extreme!” Ryohei shouted, grabbing a handful of the pie and cream and flung it towards Hibari.

The man leaped away, kicking one Yamamoto to take his place. Yamamoto yelped as all the cream landed on his face. “My eyes!”

Hibari was about to moved to the door when suddenly, the door was no longer there, the sound of those spiteful chuckle resonated in his ears. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he snarled, elbowed the man who grabbed him in the ribs so hard that it had surely cracked before he turned on his heels, slamming his tonfa onto the side of his cheeks.

Gokudera groaned as he crumpled onto the ground just as Ryohei jumped forward again. “Stay still Hibari!” He shouted as he tried to punch the man, totally forgetting his mission.

Hibari didn’t even grant him a reply as he duck low, sweep the man’s feet off before kicking him on the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. At the same time, his swung his tonfa. The chains came out hit Tsuna, who was finally moving in, on the side and another end impaled into the wall, and Mukuro’s pineapple hair.

Mukuro twitched in anger, smirk faltering and his trident materialized.

A tonfa came flying into his face before he could even take another step forward.

Hibari huffed as all of stayed on the ground, either groaning in pain or out of commission. Well, almost all of them. Tsuna was seated on top of the ruined table, rubbing his sides.

The older man narrowed his eyes at the brunette, who pouted. “Geez, Hibari. You don’t hold back, do you?” He tensed when the pout turned into a smirk. “Happy birthday, Hibari!”

A handful of cream came slapping onto the side of his right cheek.

Chrome giggled and quickly disappeared whilst Tsuna just howled in laughter there. He stopped short and blurted. “Oh shit.”

Let just say that the East wing was ruined. And all of the Vongola Tenth Generation died in Hibari’s hands. Reborn smirked gleefully at the blackmail materials he has. Also the training plan he has in his mind for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing cracks. I can't write humor. I haven't write anything for so damn long now that writing is like, what? How? Huh?  
> It's so short. You can tell that I've gave up at some point hahaha.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
